


Woman

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: And watching pen15, Canon Compliant, F/F, This is a result of it being women's day, self-projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Eva grows up as a woman, and that's a story in itself.





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour, but here we are. Happy Women's Day! (Also, go watch PEN15).

Eva’s twelve.

She’s standing in a circle of people who are only standing with her because Ingrid’s standing beside her. They’re talking about eyebrows: one girl’s mom took her to get them waxed, another’s taught her how to pluck them. Eva cautiously runs her index finger over her own eyebrows. She knew grooming them was a thing she’d have to do one day. She did not know that day has passed.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have a mom,” waxed-eyebrows-girl says. “Like, I’d barely know how to brush my hair.”

Eva has a mom. She knows some people don’t. She knows she is not that unlucky.

She just doesn’t see her, and now there are caterpillars growing above her eyes.

“Eva, come with me to the bathroom?” Ingrid asks.

Eva follows her, enamored, confused, and grateful at once. Ingrid is straight up popular. She has nice eyebrows. Eva’s still waiting to learn her friendship is some elaborate prank.

“Sleepover at my place tonight?” Ingrid says, applying a liberal layer of lip gloss in the bathroom mirror.

“Yeah. Sure.”

She knows not to ask if Eva’s mom is ok with it. Eva thinks Ingrid is the best friend she’ll ever have.

\--

Eva’s fourteen.

She gets her period, later than Ingrid, seemingly later than everyone. But it’s here now, and she’s furiously stuffing toilet paper into her underwear in a bathroom stall.

Her mom told her that when this happened, she’d let Eva play hooky from school. They’d get McDonald’s, go shopping, then see a romantic comedy in theatres—splurging for the good snacks.

Her mom won’t be home for four days.

Eva asks Ingrid for a pad in class. Ingrid hands her a tampon.

“It’s easy,” Ingrid says.

Eva goes back to the bathroom, but spends most of the time on Google.

\---

Eva’s sixteen.

She is a slut, a whore, and a bitch. She is not Ingrid’s friend.

Ingrid is still Jonas’s friend.

\---

Eva’s still sixteen.

She makes new friends.

Vilde, who is hurtful, but in a way Eva can’t blame her for. Chris, who makes her laugh in a way that makes her forget that she’s been hurt. Sana, who has been hurt more than all of them combined, but helps Eva trust in her own strength.

Noora, who makes Eva realize Ingrid is not the best friend she’ll ever have.

Eva is still a slut, a whore, and a bitch.

\---

Eva is still fucking sixteen. And her best friend was sexually assaulted.

\---

Eva’s eighteen.

She has more friends than ever. She has nice eyebrows. She sees her mom less, but talks to her more.

People have stopped calling her a bitch. They still call her a slut and a whore.

Less people call Chris a fuckboy.

\---

Eva’s twenty.

The woman across from her does not have nice eyebrows, but she has a nice smile. And when Eva kisses it, she feels what she’s always yearned for.

_I understand you._


End file.
